


She's In Love With the Boy

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Adorable, Benedict has a son, Daddy Hiddleston, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Sweetest Feeling". Little Gracie is all grown up and falling in love. Can Tom handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's In Love With the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This song is the inspiration for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSPogYPPUd0

Gracie set on the front porch of the villa she lived in with her family. Her dad was at work, leaving her with her brothers James and Nick. You were out in the garden when you heard the horn of a familiar truck. You smiled to yourself and pretended to not notice as James dropped his basketball to go spy on Gracie. She was only a couple years older than him, but he loved to be the annoying little brother he was. Nick was in his lair, AKA the basement where the gaming systems were, so you didn’t have to worry about him.

Gracie stood up and smiled, watching the old, 1950’s Chevy pull into the long driveway. He had bought it on the internet and had it shipped to his home outside of London. He spent an entire summer fixing it up instead of going on a trip with his parents. Gracie’s boyfriend was quite handy when it came to fixing things up, not wanting to follow in his dad and grandparents footsteps. He wanted to work on cars instead of act.

Gracie was madly in love with Henry Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch.

“Henry!” Gracie said, waving and smiling at him. He parked the truck and got out. He was wearing jeans and a cut off shirt. He didn’t look like the son of Hollywood royalty. He looked like he should be living on a farm in America. He even wore a cowboy hat sometimes. But Gracie didn’t care. She loved him no matter what.

“Hello darlin’.” He said, not bothering to use the steps leading up to the front porch but pulled himself up with the railing. Gracie leaned over and pressed her lips to Henry’s. You came around from the garden then, hands covered in dirt. Seeing you, Henry jumped down. “Howdy Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“Henry, how many times have I told you to call me (y/n)?” You laughed. He smiled, but you could tell he seemed nervous seeing you there. “He’s not here. He’s filming in London.”

“Oh thank god.” He said, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Your family and the Cumberbatch’s had been friends for years, but when Tom found out his darling little girl was growing up and dating, he hadn’t been pleased. It had nothing to do with Henry, but it didn’t help that he had watched the two of them grow up together.

“Let me go grab my purse then we’ll head out.” Gracie said, running up the stairs to her room. You looked at Henry.

“I’m taking her to a movie ma’am.” Henry said. “There’s a double feature showing down at the drive-in. Some old classics.” You smiled. He made you homesick for your home country. But after seeing the news about how it had fallen apart, you weren’t sure you wanted to go back there. He made you long for the older days, when America wasn’t a broken mess of hate and violence. A day you didn’t really remember but you had read about.

“Well, you two have fun.” You said, smiling as Gracie came back outside with a jacket and her purse. “Love you sweetie.”

“Love you mom!” Gracie said. Henry put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the truck, opening the door for her like a gentleman before going to the driver’s side. They took off, waving goodbye as they left.

“Okay James, you can quit spying.” You laughed. He popped out of the bushes and ran back around to the basketball court. You laughed and headed inside to clean up. Tom would be home soon and you wanted to have dinner ready for him.

****

Her head was resting on Henry’s shoulder as The Birds played on the screen. They had just watched Psycho and were enjoying this mini Hitchcock marathon. Henry wasn’t watching the movie though. He was watching the beautiful woman who was watching the movie. He couldn’t help but smile and kiss her forehead.

“Hey Gracie?” Henry said. She looked up at him.

“Yeah?” She asked. He sighed.

“I don’t know how to say this…” He began. Gracie started to tear up then. She was scared he was about to break up with her. “So, this will have to do until I can buy a wedding band.” She looked down at her ring finger then and saw his class ring.

“Henry…”

“I love you Gracie Marie Hiddleston.” Henry said. “Will you please be my wife?”

“Yes!” She said, hugging him. “Oh Henry, I love you too!” He smiled and gently captured her lips in his.

****

It was after midnight when Gracie and Henry came back to the Hiddleston home. The lights were on and Tom was standing at the front porch, arms cross. Gracie looked over at Henry.

“Oh no.” She whispered. “Daddy’s home.”

“Don’t worry sweetie.” He said. “I’ll talk to him.” He gave her hand a squeeze and the two of them exited the truck. You watched as Tom opened the screen door.

“Young lady, get on up to your room.” Tom said. “Me and junior here need to have a talk.”

“Daddy no.” Gracie said. You stood up then and touched Tom’s shoulder.

“Tom, sweetie, don’t lose your temper.” You said calmly. “You know, it wasn’t that long ago that you and me were just like them. And my dad didn’t approve. He said that I was crazy for marrying an actor, because you would just break my heart when a new piece of tail came along.” Tom opened his mouth to talk. “But Gracie looks at Henry that way I still look at you.” Tom turned and looked at his daughter. She was holding onto Henry’s arm. She had your eyes and smile, and long, blonde hair. He looked at Henry then, with his auburn curls and deep eyes. For a second, he saw you and him standing there. You had held onto his arm while your dad glared Tom down.

“I love him daddy.” Gracie said. Tom sighed.

“You’re just…growing up so fast.” He said. “Both of you are. You two used to have playdates and you hated it because you wanted to be a princess and he was going to be a cowboy.”

“Some things don’t change honey.” You said, taking Tom’s hand. “She’s his princess and he’s a cowboy. Just like they always wanted to be.”

“Fine.” Tom said. “Just no funny business under my roof.” Gracie smiled and hugged Tom.

“I love you daddy.” She giggled. Tom smiled and hugged her back.

“Now I think you two have been around each other enough today. Go home Henry, before your parents start worrying.”

“Okay sir. Thank you.” Henry kissed Gracie’s cheek before leaving. She giggled like a giddy schoolgirl and ran up to her room. You smiled at Tom. He placed a hand on your hip and pulled you to him, gently kissing you.

“How do you always convince me to see your way, even when my mind is clouded with emotions?” He asked. You smiled.

“It’s a gift.” You said, kissing him again before grabbing his hand and leading him up to your bedroom.

Some things never change at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
